Personal Hell Traducción
by DamaNegra95
Summary: El Profesor Dumbledore está cansado de James y Severus peleando las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Así que ha planeado el castigo veraniego definitivo para ellos.


Esta es una traducción autorizada por su autora, KnitFreak, tiene nueve capítulos y está completa en inglés.

El original lo podéis encontrar entre mis favoritos.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, yo tan solo traduzco.

Capítulo 1

James Potter se sentó fuera de la oficina del Director. No podía oír lo que se decía, pero sabía que no era bueno. Le echó un vistazo a su lado y vio a Snape, obviamente, tan nervioso como estaba él. Ellos dos habían sido pillados peleando (otra vez) y Dumbledore parecía más enfadado de lo que normalmente estaba por sus peleas.

Era el final de su quinto año, así que James se imaginó que se saldría con la suya con la broma ya que era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, pero al parecer el Director no pensaba nada de eso. Dumbledore había hecho que James y Severus perdieran el tren y se quedaran en la escuela hasta que los padres de ambos habían llegado, y ahora ellos dos estaban atrapados fuera de su oficina hasta que tomaran una decisión acerca de su castigo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y ambos fueron llamados a entrar. Los dos chicos fueron y permanecieron con sus progenitores (o progenitor en el caso de Severus, ya que solo su madre estaba presente). —Bueno, chicos, — comenzó el Director. —Creo que hemos decidido un castigo apropiado para vosotros dos. — Los dos chicos tragaron, no importaba que tan alegre lo dijera el director; estaban siendo castigados y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

—Vosotros dos deberías estar agradecidos, — continuó Dumbledore, ignorando su nerviosismo. —Una gran cantidad de alumnos ha pedido permanecer durante el verano en Hogwarts. — Por una vez en sus vidas ambos, James y Severus, compartieron un igualmente confuso momento mientras se ojeaban uno al otro. El Profesor se rió por lo bajo y continuó su explicación, —Vuestros padres y yo estamos de acuerdo en que vosotros dos _debéis_ aprender al menos a ignorar al otro. Así que como castigo vais a pasar el verano en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts. Será un agradable conjunto de habitaciones, pero sin embargo ninguno de vosotros _dejará _esas habitaciones por la totalidad del verano.

El Director alzó una mano parando todas las protestas antes de que siquiera comenzaran mientras establecía las reglas básicas. —Ninguno de vosotros tendrá permitido usar la magia, o tener cualquier objeto mágico, ni siquiera dulces mágicos, como ranas de chocolate. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá un baúl y lo que pongáis en él lo podréis llevar con vosotros. Vosotros dos tenéis hasta esta noche para volver aquí con vuestros baúles. También podéis escribirles a vuestros amigos que no seréis capaces de escribirles este verano.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento antes de que Severus preguntara, —¿Qué hay de la comida?

—Los elfos domésticos os servirán el desayuno, la comida y la cena. — respondió el director.

—¿Y si necesitamos algo? — preguntó James,—¿Y si me quedo sin tinta para mi pluma?¿Podría pedir más?

Dumbledore pareció pensar por un momento antes de contestar, —Sí, podéis pedir cosas, siempre que no sean peligrosas, mágicas o alcohol estará bien. — Los dos chicos cogieron los baúles y se dirigieron fuera de la oficina del director y se fueron a sus casas.

James pasó gran parte de su tiempo escribiendo una carta a cada uno de sus amigos explicando que estaba pasando, _'pensarán que es la cosa más divertida que nunca hayan oído'_, pensó James mientras empaquetaba tantos dulces y revistas en el baúl como pudiera después de que pusiera unos pocos conjuntos de ropa en el fondo. Se detuvo solo para lanzar dentro su libro de herbología y un nuevo diario entre el montón desordenado de dulces y revistas. _'Bien podría intentar estudiar mientras estoy atrapado con el comelibros',_ James suspiró mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el baúl para poder cerrarlo antes de dirigirse fuera de su habitación para ser llevado a su prisión veraniega.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts fue guiado por el Director a la sala de los prefectos, que estaba conectada con el baño. La sala en general tenía una mesa y un par de sofás, pero James de dio cuenta de que dos camas habían sido añadidas a la habitación.

Severus ya había reclamado la cama más a la izquierda sentándose en ella mientras el Profesor Slughorn iba hacia su baúl para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada prohibido en él. El Profesor levantó la vista y le dio un asentimiento al Director antes de hablar, —El baúl del Señor Snape está limpio. ¿Quieres que compruebe también el del Señor Potter?

—No, gracias, puedes irte. — dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras Slughorn daba otro asentimiento y dejaba la habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo al Director mirar el baúl de James, limpiarlo y dejar la habitación. Los dos chicos pudieron oírle murmurar un hechizo de bloqueo antes de alejarse. Cuando sus pasos se desvanecieron los dos se sentaron en silencio antes de que Severus se arrojara contra la cama y empezara a gritar y patalear.

El repentino movimiento y griterío sobresalto tanto a James que saltó de la cama y se alejo del Slytherin. Cuando Snape paró su quiebre aleatorio, James espetó, —¡Qué demonios!

Severus tan solo se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a abrir su baúl, —He estado queriendo hacer esto desde que nos dijeron acerca de nuestro castigo. Simplemente vi una oportunidad de hacer finalmente lo que quería.

James le miró fijamente por un momento antes de decir, —¡Estás jodidamente chiflado! — Severus solo se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras sacaba su ropa del baúl y la ponía en la cómoda cerca de su cama. Pronto James siguió el ejemplo del Slytherin y comenzó a 'desempacar' sus cosas. Bien, si puedes llamar desempacar a abrir su baúl y voltearlo de un tirón entonces, si, él desempacó.

Ahora que sus ropas estaban en la parte superior del montón las alejó primero antes de empezar a apilar sus revistas y organizar sus dulces en lo alto de la cómoda que estaba cerca de su propio escritorio. Severus tan solo se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de murmurar, —¿Tienes suficientes dulces ahí, Potter?

—Nop.— dijo James instantáneamente, mirando precipitadamente y viendo a Snape cuidadosamente apilando un montón de libros, diversos cuadernos grandes, y una gran caja de lápices. El único objeto que James pensó que era extraño dos cajas rojas y amarillas brillantes de tamaño medio, que fue lo último en dejar el baúl de su enemigo. Estaban de lado, así que lo único que pudo leer en el lado fue 'envase de 45'.

Con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, preguntó qué eran las cajas. Severus le ojeó antes de cogerlas y ponerlas al lado de sus libros, y responder, —Mis pociones para la cordura.

—Pero las pociones no están permitidas. — respondió James instantáneamente.

—¡No son realmente pociones, idiota! — le espetó Severus. —Son brebajes muggles que me gustan.

James frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia las dos pequeñas cajas. Había estado en unas pocas tiendas muggles y había visto cómo venían envasadas las bebidas muggles, pero las cajas que tenía Snape eran demasiado pequeñas como para caber más de media docena de envases. A pesar de ello, decía claramente 'envase de 45' en ellas. —Son un poco pequeñas, ¿no? — preguntó James con su curiosidad ganando otra vez.

En lugar de responder, Severus tan solo abrió una de las cajas y sacó una muy pequeña botellita, y se la tiró a James. James la cogió antes de que su cerebro hubiera incluso registrado que Snape se la había lanzado. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la botellita en la mano la miró. _'Tragos de Energía sabor uva'. _Todavía un poco confundido, giró la botella y leyó el otro lado. _'Advertencia: beber solo media botella a la vez y nunca exceder más de dos botellas al día. Exceder esto causará nerviosismo, insomnio, pulso rápido, paranoia, agitación o comportamiento ansioso, y rubor por la niacina, (sentimientos calurosos junto con posible enrojecimiento de la piel). Embarazadas o personas con problemas de corazón consulten con su médico antes de consumir.' _

James sostuvo la botella lejos de sí mismo e hizo un sonido inquieto antes de decir, —No voy a mentir Snape, ¿por qué demonios querrías bebes esto?

—Ayuda con mis dolores de cabeza, además de mantenerme despierto si tengo que permanecer levantado y estudiar. No es como si planeara consumir TODAS estas. Esto es más bien mi suministro para el año escolar. — explicó Severus mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación e inspeccionar las cosas que estaban colocadas por la habitación así como el baño.

James lanzó la botellita de vuelta en la cama de Snape y regresó a organizar sus cosas mientras su compañero de cuarto continuaba explorando su infierno personal. Para cuando Severus hubo terminado James se había acurrucado en la cama leyendo una de sus revistas. —¿Debemos establecer reglas? — dijo Snape de repente.

—¿Como cuales?

Severus rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, —Es un hecho que ambos odiamos esto, pero creo que debemos al menos establecer unas reglas básicas para hacer esto semi-tolerable.

—Repito. ¿Cómo cuales?

—Mantenerse al margen de las cosas de cada uno, para empezar.

—Puedo hacer eso.

—Y nada de bromas.

—Aburrido.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter!

—Muy bien, lo que sea. — gimió James. —¿Esta charla va a ser mucho más larga? Quiero volver a fingir que no existes.

—Bueno, entonces nos entendemos el uno al otro. — suspiró Severus mientras agarraba un libro y se arrastraba hasta su propia cama.

—Bien, haré eso. — dijo James queriendo decir la última palabra.

—Lo haré.

**—**También lo haré.

—Ya has dicho eso. — suspiró Severus claramente creciendo su aburrimiento ante su 'conversación'.

James fulminó con la mirada al slytherin por unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar el diario que había comprado y comenzó a escribir.

_'Día 1 de mi encarcelamiento_

_¡Ese bastardo!_


End file.
